


Bet

by Fadedwriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: One-Shot. Gray goes to the hot springs when he sees a naked Natsu already there. The devious ice wizard comes up with an idea to sleep with him.





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago on Hentai Foundry originally.

                Gray slid open the wooden door to the male side of the hot spring. The ice make wizard was ready to soak his cares away after the intense mission he had with his team. He saw the steamy mist that covered the entire area. The warmth of the steam was truly refreshing.

                A small smile rose up on his face. He had already stripped out of clothes for once on purpose to get into the hot water with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He began to walk on over to the water when something came out of the water.

                Gray stepped back. He watched as the water rushed off the rising figure that came out of the hot spring. The pink spiky hair was a dead giveaway of who it was. Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer stood up out of the water. "Whoa, that was great!" A big toothy grin plastered on his face.

                "Natsu, what are you doing?" Gray yelled.

                The fire dragon slayer opened his eyes. "Gray, I thought you were still in the room with the girls."

                Gray folded his arms across his chest. "I decided I would take a dip before I went to bed. Why are you naked? You know you're suppose to wear a towel when you go in the hot spring don't you?" He pointed at the fully bare wizard.

                "I know that. I just didn't feel like wearing one." The water from the hot spring ran down the dragon slayer's well define naked body, which included his dick. The cock Natsu sported wasn't half bad in Gray's opinion. The cock was pretty thick and without stimulation fell between Natsu's legs at about five inches.

                The rest of Natsu's body also held its own attractions. His fellow wizard had a strong lean muscle built body. You couldn't find an inch of fat on the guy. A jagged X scar was just above the boy's left hip that added to his toughness. On top of that he had a hell of a handsome face with sharp features. Natsu wore his white scarf that he had gotten from his father on top of his head like a headband.

                Seeing his fellow teammate bare it all actually got to cool ice wizard hot. A smile crept up on his face while he had come up with an idea. "Hey, Natsu. You want to have some fun?"

                Natsu balled up his fists. Excitement roared in his eyes and voice. "You mean like a fight!?"

                "Uh, no." Gray eyed the clueless idiot with amusement. He pointed to himself. "I bet I can get your dick hard just using only my mouth and nothing else in two minutes."

                "Huh?" Natsu was taken aback. His cheeks flushed. "What kind of game are you playing at, Gray? That's not funny!" Natsu waved his fists in the area outrage at Gray's joke.

                "I'm serious, flame brain. If I can't I'll admit you're a better fighter than me," Gray declared.

                Natsu stopped his fit mid-way. He blinked a few times in confusion. A grin appeared on his face with a devilish look in his eyes.

                Gray knew he had him. To most of the male members of Fairy Tail it was a well known fact that his stripping nature had been a cover for his true slutty self. He loved cock. He had fucked a number of his guild mates when they were in need of relief. He promised them that he would never reveal their secrets, not that he needed to he had already gotten what he wanted out of it. In fact Natsu was the last person on Gray's long list that he hadn't gotten to fuck. The guy was so annoying it was hard to seduce him, but still the dragon slayer was fucking sexy and cute.

                "What happens if you do get me hard, not that that's going to happen," Natsu proclaimed.

                "You fuck me in the ass until you cum."

                "W-what?"

                "You scared?" Gray put on a cocky expression. He knew how much Natsu hated to lose. It was all too easy now that he had finally found a good situation to do this. Happy was still in the room with Lucy and Erza.

                Natsu brought his fist in front of his chest. "Fine, you're on." Natsu headed up out of the water back onto the stone ground. He stood in front of his rival. He rested his hands on his waist. "Remember if I feel anything but your mouth I win."

                "Yeah, I know." Gray got down on his knees to stand right in front of the dragon slayer's cock. The dick looked so much bigger directly in front of his eyes. He swallowed hard. He could feel the heat radiate off the thick dick that made him lick his lips with hungry. He wished he didn't make the rules so strict. He wanted to touch the hot piece of meat with his hands.

                Gray shut his eyes. He leaned in and gave the sweet cock a gentle kiss. Natsu stepped back. Gray opened his eyes and looked up. "Don't tell me you’re too scared to do it, Natsu?"

                "Whatever, you'll never get me hard in two minutes."

                Gray kept eye contract with Natsu. He slid his tongue over the side of the other man's cock that got him to bite down on his teeth. Gray made sure to hold a seductive gaze in his eyes. He knew rather other guys wanted to admit it or not they liked that kind of thing. It made them seem like they were more in control than they really were.

                He made it all the way to the head of Natsu's cock. He twirled his tongue over the thing that made Natsu's body quiver. A small twitch touched against Gray's upper lip. Gray opened his mouth to swallow the cock whole. He deep throated his friend instantly from his years of practice.

                Natsu's back arched from this. His head fell back to release the sweet pleasure of being sucked off. Gray didn't stop his assault there. His tongue ran over the bottom of the cock as he moved his head back and forth. Slurping sounds came from his mouth for extra effect.

                He knew Natsu fought his rising of his cock. Natsu was straight after all. At least Gray believed him to be. Natsu never really seemed that interested in sex in general. The boy only wanted to fight and find his father.

                Natsu's cock began growing in his mouth. Gray still had another minute to go. He continued to run the cock in and out of his mouth to drive Natsu nuts. Just as planned when Gray took his mouth off the tasty dick Natsu stood fully hard with an additional three inches than before.

                "Looks like I win." Gray removed his towel. He threw it into the hot spring, no longer caring about it. He lowered himself down on his back. He opened up his legs that revealed his own full erection to his teammate. "So keep you part of the deal."

                Natsu looked at him bewilder. "But I don't know anything about that."

                "I'll talk you through it," Gray assured him. He rose two of his fingers up to his mouth. He used his tongue to get them nice and wet. He brought them down to his bottom hole and stuck them inside. A groan escaped the ice wizard's lips. He thrust the pair of digits around inside of his self to help loosen himself up.

                His body heated up at the feeling. He enjoyed it even more that Natsu watched him and still held his boner. He spread the fingers out inside to make sure he was fully ready. He took out the fingers. He placed both of his hands behind his head. "Now just stick it inside. Then move in and out of me with steady thrust."

                "O-ok." Natsu went down on his knees in between Gray's legs. He held the other boy's legs for balance. His raging cock lowered between his teammate's butt cheeks and with one swift motion he rammed himself inside.

                Gray's body tightened up at the sudden feeling of Natsu's cock. "G-Gray, are you alright?"

                Gray opened one eye and smiled. "I'm fine, just start moving ok."

                "OK. I won't lose this time. I'll make you cum before I cum."

                "We'll see about that."

                Natsu's body started to move. He pulled his cock back a third of the way before he slammed back inside of the other male. Gray felt his ass tightened up around the member. It was incredible. The burning hot cock sent blissful waves of pleasure slamming up his body.

                Natsu was like a wild beast inside of Gray. He repeatedly thrust fast and hard into him. The rough rhythm had Gray's cock slapping against his stomach that were beautifully tight abs that could cut steel.

                Moans rose out of both of them. Gray tightened himself even more to feel the cock's hard rams that got him off. His body wanted more. He needed it harder, faster, bigger. His body had a desire for cock that was simply unnatural. Gray didn't care. He just wanted to take care of it whenever he could with whoever he could.

                He could tell by Natsu's expression he was enjoying himself. Natsu always being around could make it easier for him to get his fix if he could train the wild dragon slayer how to fuck properly. Gray soon felt Natsu's cock throbbing inside him. He knew he was at his limit.

                Gray wrapped his legs around Natasu's. "Come on, Natsu. Cum already."

                "No, I'm not going to lose." Natsu tightly shut his eyes. He barred down on his teeth determine not to cum.

                Gray wrapped his arm around his neck. He leaned forward, pressing his lips over the dragon slayer's that had him open his eyes. Gray used his other hand to place Natsu's hand on his cock to jerk him off. Burning fire rose up in both of their bodies.

                Natsu's white hot liquid shot up Gray's ass while Gray's cool white stuff sprayed over both their stomachs and chest. Their kiss broke with a heavy moan from both of them. Natsu sat back catching his breath.

                Gray stayed on his back. "Looks like it was a tie. Let me know if you ever want a rematch."

                Natsu crossed his arms and legs. He looked at Gray for a moment with cold intensity after recovering from his orgasm. He then revealed the biggest smile. "How about tomorrow before we return home?"             

                "You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
